chainsaw_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Katana Man arc
The Katana Man arc is the fourth arc of Chainsaw Man. Synopsis While on various cases, all of the Special Division members got attacked by Gun Devil's henchmen using guns, killing almost all. In the same time Denji, Power, Himeno & Aki Hayakawa are in a restaurant eating, where the Katana Man explains his connection to Denji before shooting him in the head and then proceeding at shooting at others. Aki quickly uses the Fox Devil, but the Katana Man transforms and comes out of the Fox Devil. Aki then engages him, stabbing him enough times to activate his Curse Devil, supposedly killing the Katana Man, but a woman named Sawatari comes up and brings Katana Man back on his feet, who then cuts down Aki. Being fatally shot, Himeno decides to give all of her to her Ghost Devil in order to fight the Katana Man. As the Ghost Devil was winning over the Katana Man, Sawatari used her Snake Devil to eat the Ghost Devil. In Himeno's final moments, she pulls Denji's cord, turning him into the Chainsaw Man. As they fight, more henchmen appear shooting at Denji. He then decides to use one as a shield, but Katana Man not carrying for him, he cut both Denji and the henchman in half, ending the fight. In the mean time, Makima's train was about to arrive in Kyoto as she stood up and killed all the henchmen that previously shot her. Stepping out of the train, she was waited by two Kyoto members, Kurose and Tendo. Understanding the situation she requested 30 convicts with life sentence to be brought to her on the nearby highest altitude shrine. Using the life of the convicts and her ability, she started crushing the Gun Devil's henchmen one by one, leaving only Sawatari and Katana Man alive and then left towards Tokyo. Sawatari and Katana Man tried to still finish their mission and take Denji upper half body, but then Kobeni Higashiyama showed up questioning them if they were responsible for the shootings. The Katana Man exhausted and unable to transform started shooting at her, and Sawatari used her Snake Devil, yet Kobeni managed to cut the Katana Man's arm and take his gun, then shoot him in the back. As she ran out of bullets she used Denji as a shield. Seeing that she can't win, Sawatari took Katana Man and escaped with a van. Arriving in Tokyo, Makima met Madoka, a survivor from the 4th Division who delivered a message to her from the higher ups and then handed down his resignation. Later, Denji and Power were visiting Aki in the hospital while he recovers. Makima then took them to Kishibe, a Devil Hunter from Special Division 1, who agreed to take them and train them. As Power is semi-immortal and Denji immortal, Kishibe training was brutal and he was constantly nearly-killing Power and killing Denji. In the mean time, Aki was visited by Kurose and Tendo, and after realizing the Fox Devil won't come out again, they asked him if he wanted to stay and team up with more powerful devil or quit the job. As Aki agreed, they left him to recover, while they prepare the paperwork. When Aki recovered, Kurose and Tendo brought up Aki to where the Public Safety keeps the captured Devils. There Aki met the Future Devil and upon seeing Aki's future, the Future Devil decided to form a contract with him, so that he can see that future himself. Elsewhere, after another training, Kishibe was explaining to Denji and Power that their new mission would be to capture the Katana Man and Sawatari, but if they fail, he will have to kill them for real. Later Kishibe was speaking with Makima, saying he cannot train them anymore and knowing what Makima is as long as she is on humanity's side, he will overlook what she does. The Katana Man and Sawatari were preparing their defenses against the upcoming new Special Division 4 attack, keeping large number of zombies on the lower floor of the building they were. Characters Introduced *Katana Man *Akane Sawatari *Snake Devil *Kurose *Tendo *Kishibe *Beam *Violence Fiend *Spider Devil *Angel Devil Battles & Events *Katana Man vs. Aki Hayakawa *Katana Man vs. Himeno & Ghost Devil *Katana Man vs. Chainsaw Man *Kobeni Higashiyama vs. Sawatari & Katana Man Trivia *This is the longest arc in the manga to date, with 17 chapters. References Site Navigation Category:Story Arcs